Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to an audio control system, and more particularly to an audio control system that interfaces with an audio device to control a one or more settings of the audio device in response to at least one of a plurality of external stimuli.
Related Art
In times of emergency, it is critical to command the attention of people who need to be notified of the emergency. For example, emergency vehicles (e.g., police, ambulance, fire/rescue) may use sirens to notify others of their approach. However, some drivers may be traveling with their car stereo system at a very high volume, or they may be driving while wearing headphones (e.g., to listen to music or while on their mobile phone) or while wearing a Bluetooth® headset (i.e., a hands-free headset). Thus, such drivers may not be able to adequately hear the approaching siren and may not respond until a later time if/when they notice emergency vehicle lights. Similarly, there may be other situations in which it is necessary to get an individual's attention, but where the individual is unable to readily hear. For instance, in some cases, individuals who work in high-noise environments (e.g., manufacturing sector jobs) often use ear protection such as noise cancelling headphones to protect themselves from occupationally-induced hearing loss. However, there may be situations, such as a fire, a tornado, or other building emergency where an emergency message needs to be quickly delivered to employees working in the affected area and/or building. By way of example, visual indicators may be used (e.g., flashing lights) but would only be useful for those individuals within view of such visual indicators. Alternatively, one or more individuals may be tasked with personally finding and notifying one or more co-workers to deliver the message. In other examples, office workers may enjoy working with headphones on while listening to music, podcasts, etc. As in the above examples, such workers may not readily hear alarms or see visual indicators, and so such workers may also rely on co-workers to personally find them to deliver an urgent message.
Thus, there is a need for an audio control system that provides a way to control an audio device (e.g., including a stereo, headphones, etc.) in response to at least one of a plurality of external stimuli, and which can be used as a rapid and reliable way to remove unwanted audio impairments, particularly during emergency situations.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.